Epidemic
by Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend visits him in Namimori. The latter is surprised that his friend decided to bring his friends along and has decided to stay in Namimori for a short vacation. This supposedly blissful reunion for Tsuna and his friend turns grim when a rumour about an "epidemic" spreading in Namimori reaches their ears. Rated T. AU. Yaoi.
1. An Old Friend

**Title:** Epidemic

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend visits him in Namimori. The latter is surprised that his friend decided to bring his friends along and has decided to stay in Namimori for a short vacation. This supposedly blissful reunion for Tsuna and his friend turns grim when a rumour about an "epidemic" spreading in Namimori reaches their ears. After doing some research, Reborn tells Tsuna that it is not an epidemic. Now, Tsuna and his Guardians along with his childhood friend and his group try to stay alive. Rated T. AU. Yaoi.

**Warning/s:** OOC-ness, wrong spelling and/or grammar.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**  
This is my first time writing for Kuroko no Basuke, and I hope I don't make the characters too OOC(even though I've watched the anime several times). So, enjoy this chapter! ^^_

_And even though this wasn't originally in my "Upcoming/To Be Written Stories" list, I felt like I just had to write this. As for my other fic, "The Possessor and the Possessed", I'll be updating it soon…probably.^^;;_

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kuroko no Basuke in __**any **__way~~~  
_

* * *

_**Chapter One: An Old Friend**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi frowned as he continued to clean the pool. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he continued scrubbing off the dirt.

'Why do I always have to do this?' the brunette thought in exasperation.

"Ah, Tsuna! You're still here?" a cheery voice made the brunette look up, only to see the tall baseball player.

"Ah, Yamamoto! I thought you already went on ahead with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Well, it turns out that we had baseball practice after classes, so I just told Gokudera to go on ahead." Yamamoto smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, I see. By the way, did you see Reborn anywhere?"

"The kid? No, I didn't." the raven-haired teen shook his head.

"Looking for me, Dame-Tsuna?" A voice said, as Tsuna was kicked harshly.

"O-Ow! Reborn, what was that for?!" the young 10th Vongola Boss cried.

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked as he pulled his fedora over his eyes and avoided his student's question. Tsuna pouted at this, but didn't press on the matter as his phone rang. The brunette fumbled as he tried to get the phone out of his pocket and consequently fell down on the floor of the dirty, wet pool.

* * *

"Um, h-hello?" he said into the receiver.

"_Ah, Tsuna-kun. It's been a while_." A calm voice was heard from his phone.

"H-How did you get my number?!" The brunette exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in surprise.

"_I have someone to thank for that. I'll be seeing you soon. Bye_."

After that, a soft _click!_ was heard and Tsuna found himself staring at the orange device. _Why would he call now? What did he mean by "I'll be seeing you soon"? Who was that person who gave him his number? Was he here in Namimori?_ All of these questions were running in the brunette's mind all at once.

"I-I have to go home immediately. I-It seems t-that I might have s-someone visiting m-me." Tsuna said in a panicked tone as he continued to scrub the dirt off at an absurd speed. He poured water over the pool to wash over the dirt. As soon as the pool was clean – or as clean as it appeared to Tsuna – he climbed off the pool, grabbing his bag, and making a mad dash towards his home. Seriously, his speed was so absurd that you might think that he was in his Dying Will Mode.

By the time the young Vongola Boss reached his home, he was sweaty and short of breath. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his face. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Reborn standing there, staring at him, that he let out a scream.

"R-Reborn! Don't scare me like that! And how did you get here so fast, anyway?" the former asked, raising an eyebrow at the infant hitman.

When Reborn didn't reply, Tsuna just waved off the matter and walked tiredly up the stairs.

[2 HOURS LATER…]

After Tsuna had taken a nice, long bath and dressed up, he just lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His large, adorable, brown eyes fluttered close as he called a very fond memory with someone very special to him.

* * *

[8 YEARS AGO]

"_Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun! Come here!" A young boy about the age of 6 said happily, tugging at the brunette's sleeve._

"_E-Eh? W-Where are we going, Tetsuya? W-Wait! I can't run that fast!" The young Tsuna yelled as he tried to keep up with the light blue-haired boy._

"_Look! Doesn't he look like you?" The latter said, pointing to a puppy with large brown eyes and silky caramel brown fur. _

_Tsuna's eyes widened, but his shock was immediately replaced by a look of bliss. He bent down and petted the young animal; stroking its fur. The dog, in return, licked the brunette's hand. He looked at his friend, who was looking at the puppy with a small smile on his face._

"_Tetsuya."_

"_Yes?" the boy replied, looking at Tsuna with those soulful, light blue eyes of his._

"_Mom and Dad's going to take me out for dinner tonight. Do you…Do you want to join us?" the latter asked; eyes full of hope that the bluenette will accept._

_Tetsuya's face broke into a soft smile. "I'd love to, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tell Auntie and Uncle to wait for me. I'm going to tell Mom and Dad!"_

"_Sure!"_

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, it was very dark then. It seems that he had fallen asleep while reminiscing. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

_11:59 p.m._

"Eh? It's already this late? I better get back to sleep then…" he mumbled as he snapped his phone shut and pulled up the covers.

* * *

The following morning, Tsuna had woken up very early. And by very early, I mean 6:05 a.m. And it was Saturday. Tsuna sat up groggily, pushing off the blankets and starting to make his way towards the door. But being the clumsy person he is, he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on the floor.

"O-Ow."

"Oh, you're awake, Tsu-kun." A kind voice said.

The brunette looked up to see his mother, Sawada Nana, looking at him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Kaa-san. W-Why are you here?" he asked as he stood up.

"I was about to tell you that a few of your friends are here to visit you." Nana smiled cheerfully.

'Visit me? This early? On a Saturday?!'

"It's Gokudera-kun and the others, isn't it?" he asked sleepily as he changed out of his pajamas and put on his house clothes.

Nana shook her head. "It's an old friend of yours. I'm sure you still remember him."

Tsuna's eyes widened, and then he made another mad dash for the door and ran down the stairs, almost slipping in the process. He decided to head for the living room to see six people sitting there. He didn't know any of them, except for one person.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's been a while, it's nice to see you again." A blue-haired boy greeted him.

'EH? Why is he here?!' the young boss thought as he entered the living room.

"Tetsuya?!" he exclaimed.

Nana suddenly appeared beside Tsuna. "It's been a while, Kuroko-kun."

"It's been a while, Auntie." Kuroko smiled politely, nodding his head to acknowledge the brown-haired woman's presence.

'I expected him to come here, but this is too soon! He just called me yesterday!'

"W-What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" he asked as he approached the blue-haired teen.

_"Hm? I came to visit you, Tsunayoshi-kun._"

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So...is it good? Bad? Something in between? Please review~! ^^

_~Shiro_


	2. SOPA ALERT!

So, hello, minna-san!  
I am terribly sorry that this isn't an update, which you were hoping for, but I'll post a new one as soon as possible. Anyway, I regret to announce that SOPA is back. And I really don't want it to come back and start imprisoning us just because of, well, writing fanfiction, doing fanart, et cetera, etcetera.  
I copied this from a fellow author named Celtic Harmony when I saw that she had posted a new chapter for one of her stories. And just so you know, I'll be posting this up in ALL of my fanfics. Fellow author ryoucutie4ever, the writer of the Yugioh fan fic "Ghost of My Home", has already explained in an author's note that I copy-pasted here:

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!"

I have found a petition on Change . org that will hopefully stop this damn bill for once and for all.

www . change petitions/ the-obama-administration-stop-sopa-2013#share

Now share this with everyone you know and sign the petition! WE CAN'T LET SOPA WIN!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celtic Harmony

Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria


End file.
